Early Breakfast
by Breech Loader
Summary: The RED Heavy gets up for an early Sandvich. But it turns out that the RED Medic is always an early riser. Well... somebody's got to feed the Flock... Turns out Medic's really not as chilly as she pretends to be though. She likes breakfasting with large men, and sharing, and being spontaneous... Heavy/Fem!Medic. One-Shot!


Early Breakfast

By Breech Loader and Draven of Shadow

* * *

**NOTE:** This was a casual "Getting To Know You" fanfic. Mine and Drae's first work together, before we kicked off a serious multi-chapter fic. It's Heavy/Fem!Medic. Not that I have anything against slashing Heavy and Medic (hell, ever since "Meet The Medic" it's borderline canon) but… well, I don't have to explain myself.

Also, no accents. Like I said, this was a simple RP, not a torturous exercise in writing out accents, which should only be undertaken by those with pain fetishes. Still, I hope you readers like your spontaneous sex!

* * *

It was that time; far too late at night to be early in the morning. The sun hadn't quite risen, and the moon was just ready to go down on the horizon of the Dustbowl, but Medic's flock of doves were already waking up and making a racket. Nobody had started shooting at each other just yet. It was too early in the morning for that, too. Everything was still clean and fresh and not smelling of blood or dynamite or kerosene just yet. But it was not too early in the morning to feel hungry.

Well, perhaps it _was_ too early in the morning to feel hungry. Which was why the RED Heavy Weapons Guy was heading to the Mess Hall already.

The Heavy's footsteps were loud and slow on the thick metal steps, the creaking of their framework not enough to cover the sound of his yawn, let alone the loud growling of his stomach as his bare feet slapped loudly against the cold concrete of the floor. "Now is Sandvich eating time, prepare yourself tiny fridge!" His out of place narration filled the air as he rounded the doorway, giving a slight nod towards the RED Medic as he lumbered towards the refrigerator in a pair of bullet covered boxers and his usual RED t-shirt. "Medic is to be hungry too?" he questioned the woman sitting at the table, his thick Russian accent pronounced.

Medic was already dressed - well, mostly. She was lacking her gloves and lab-coat, and to Heavy's slight surprise, the black hair with the single grey streak that was usually in a bun that could crack rocks and warp steel, was at this moment hanging loosely to her waist. Two of her doves were also there, one on her shoulder and the other scratching on the floor nearby. She looked up from the table, surprised. She'd been so busy dissecting bacon and eggs with a slightly wistful expression, she hadn't even heard Heavy come down the stairs. But she smiled anyway, "Actually, Herr Heavy, I am often up this early... I do have to feed the flock, you understand?" she spoke in her chilly German accent.

Still, for no particular reason she could fathom – or likely there was a reason; she tried not to put too much thought into it - she found herself a little embarrassed at being alone in the same room with the man-bear. She stood up, dislodging Archimedes, "Would you prefer privacy? It is really no problem..."

He waved his hand dismissively to the interestingly unkempt Medic before grabbing the handle to the fridge. He then gave it a sharp pull, using far more force than necessary. He ended up dragging it out a couple of inches from the wall, causing the beer that filled the shelves to let forth a rattle, while explaining to her why the fridge never seemed to be in the same place any time she went to it. "Is no problem, if Sandvich can be eaten in field of battle, Sandvich can be eaten with friend." The behemoth then leaned forwards, digging though the fridge for nearly a minute while he mumbled complaints that the refrigerator was far too tiny before he stood back up and kicking it back shut, the force enough that the ice box was knocked against the wall before the ingredients were thrown out on the table before her.

"Yes, of course we are friends," Medic agreed, then cursed her choice of words. And then was relieved at them. Heavy's English wasn't really good enough to read any deeper meaning into them. Not that there was any, because it was so _unprofessional_ for a doctor to get emotionally involved with their patients, especially a fellow employee, and especially when-

She pinched her side surreptitiously to end the meandering thoughts, and sat back down next to Heavy, poking at her own breakfast, "So, how is the Uberheart implant working for you?" she asked him, trying to remain casual and pushing her glasses back up.

"Wonderful! I could outrun white tiger while wrestling bear with blindfold!" The Heavy's voice was once again too loud for polite conversation, especially since he was sitting so close to the Medic. He then pulled the loaf of bread across the counter to himself, fumbling with the twist tie for several seconds before he let out a shout of irritation. "Tiny bread lock is unnecessary!" With an annoyed grunt, he tore the wire from the bag and tossed it to the side, as well as part of the bag. With the bag finally open, he proceeded to finally make his Sandvich. "I have not felt this good since first I made Sasha!"

"Ah, it is good then?" one of the doves fluttered down and landed altogether too near to Heavy's Sandvich, "Hippocrates, no!" she shooed him away, "Bread is very bad for birds!" She returned her attention to Heavy again. By her measurements, not only was the man twice her size, he was almost three times her weight too, most of it muscle. It occurred to her, not for the first time either, that he really was very good looking, in a 'God decided to breed a man and a mountain and see what turned up for the birth' kind of way.

And as this thought occurred to her, to her horror, she started to blush. On the intensely pale Medic, it showed up as clear as day. And this wouldn't be a problem, since it had happened before... but not with the two of them in private company with each other.

He gave her a thankful smile as she shooed off the bird before finishing construction of his Sandvich. When he was done, he tore it in half and offered her part of it, letting his eyes wander just a bit as he noticed her flush. Usually Medic showed the most emotion when she was practicing her 'medicine', or talking with the Flock in her quarters, "Take it; in Motherland, woman need extra meat for the winter." It was his way of pointing out that he had noticed her pinching her side earlier and had no problem with a woman who wasn't flat and skinny.

Medic didn't ask the insulting question, 'Are you sure', but accepted the half of the Sandvich graciously, "Danke, Heavy," she told him graciously, "You... think I am too thin?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

He shook his head and took a bit, chewing it less than thoroughly before swallowing it loudly. He then set it down on the counter with a delicacy he'd thus far lacked that morning. "I'm just saying you are attractive woman, attractive women have curves."

Medic was blushing even deeper. Heavy didn't speak good English, but he wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't blind. She took a bite of her half of the Sandvich, chewing slowly and eventually swallowed, before she rearranged her glasses and tried to straighten her hair, "That is very... very... kind of you to say that," she finally said, "I must admit... I find I am... somewhat attracted to... large men..."

She realised what she had just admitted out loud, and stood up so sharply that her chair fell over backwards, her cheeks feeling so hot she imagined she could have fried a few more strips of bacon on them, "As friends!" she corrected herself loudly, "Firstly as friends; it would be quite irresponsible of me to want anything more with a co-worker and repeat patient! Even if... even if..." she paused, "Did I ever tell you about the time I put a serial killer's brain inside a silverback gorilla?!" she tried to change the subject. It didn't look like it was going to work.

She felt his large hand, heavy on her rear, giving just a bit of a squeeze as he turned on his stool. Even when sitting he was as tall as her, which gave her a perfect view of the somewhat lecherous smile on his face as he felt her ass through her slacks. "Friends?" As he asked her this, he slowly leaned forwards, closing the distance between their faces, their lips. "How good of friends is Heavy?"

It was kind of a silly question. They couldn't even start to count how many times they'd saved each other's lives in battle. It was probably about equal though, "I... well, good friends," they both noticed Medic wasn't actually moving away from Heavy's hand, "Very good friends," she added. That probably didn't sum it up either, "Best friends?" And they really were very close, in more ways than one right now, "Very best friends..." she swallowed.

_Don't be childish. It's not the Oath you're worried about; you put that on the back seat a long time ago..._ the mental whispers spoke to her, _It's rejection, isn't it? Or worse, a repeat performance of the last relationship you had. Or of... losing him..._

"Very best..." she repeated, still standing, and fiddled with her tie awkwardly, "Or... more?"

He finally gave her ass a little squeeze as his lips barely brushed her own, and for just a moment, she had a new found understanding of the strength in those arms, the arms that would hold her with but a word. "I think more." And with that, he fell upon her, pressing his lips to her own, pouring himself into her mouth, his other hand at her shoulders as he seeks to deepen the kiss, his tongue at her lips, not just force, but a question. He knew he could take her any time he wanted, but what he'd wanted all along was for her to give herself.

Heavy was... a lot bigger than Medic. And that was putting it lightly. It felt very, very strange indeed to be enveloped by the man. Especially since she'd privately wanted it for months now. Amazingly, she found that the embarrassment was fading. And so, seemingly, was the frosty chill that she'd been keeping up too. It would have been pretty tough for it to stick around as she parted her lips willingly, leaning in. And she wasn't scared at all.

She could feel a small moan escape his lips, pouring down her throat as his tongue found her own, dancing against it with a surprising agility as he pulled her into his lap, pressing her chest to his own as he leant ever closer to make up for the angle, even rocking his hips just a bit as he began to knead her bottom.

It wasn't easy, but as they kissed, Medic managed to drape one arm over Heavy's shoulders. The other she wrapped around his waist as best as she could, pushing it up his shirt to stroke at the mass of muscle there. But with a reluctant moan, somebody had to break the kiss, if only to breathe. And her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might explode right out of her ribcage, "I... did not realise you felt this way... about me... also..." she gasped, their eyes meeting.

Heavy's breathing was deep and heavy, a slow, strong rhythm in his chest to match the heart she'd given him, quite literally. "Me either..." He then decided to take his chances, and see if he could lift her shirt up her stomach a bit as she had lifted his own, all the while, the bulge in his boxers pressing against her needfully.

As Heavy rubbed meaningfully at her hips, Medic squirmed on his lap as she felt his bulge pressed between them. Letting go of him for a moment, she began to unbutton her waistcoat with a smile that was both seductive and a little embarrassed, her hands shaking slightly as it was moved aside to show the white shirt underneath. She only hesitated for a few seconds, before it was her turn to lean in and kiss him.

Heavy's eyes showed a mix of lust and admiration as she came in for the kiss, his hands rubbing her back as he returned her kiss. He slowly worked the shirt beneath her coat up with each gentle stroke up her back, sighing into her mouth as his fingers at last made contact with the bare skin of her back as his breathing grew heavier, fogging the blushing Medic's spectacles as his thumb traced just over the waistband of her trousers.

Medic found herself moaning softly as she writhed again, her hands pushing back up Heavy's t-shirt, pressing hard against the extensive muscle that layered him. She was his doctor; she already knew every mark on his body as a matter of course. But she had never been so close to it all before. She felt much smaller than usual in his arms... but much safer too.

Heavy's breathing shook as a shudder went through his body, brought on by the hungry hands of his delicate little Medic exploring his body in such a foreign way. Both of his hands finally moved to her hips, lifting her up to set her on the counter before him, levelling their height as he deepened the kiss, making her lean back as he brought her shirt up her stomach and over her breasts before breaking the kiss to admire her body fully. "Beautiful... My little Medic is beautiful."

Underneath the clothes designed for practicality on the battlefield, Medic was actually fairly well formed. It was just hard to tell when she usually wore underwear that would make for good protection in a sandstorm. She let her own gaze move over Heavy again, "Heavy... You are so... big... and strong... and... handsome..." she murmured, her fingers gripping his sides tightly.

The Heavy smiled down as he slipped a finger beneath the bottom of her bra, pulling it away from her body and over her breasts with fluid ease. He then leant down and planted a gentle kiss on her breasts, first one, then the other. "You are not as tiny as I thought." He said to her with an approving tone as he straightened back up.

Medic laughed - not the crazy, off-putting laugh she often used when experimenting, but a more amused chuckle. Her hands hooked under Heavy's shirt and she lifted it off over his head. Her sharp grey eyes looked over a body that could have wrestled polar bears into submission - and probably had done - and she smiled again, long fingers investigating solid muscle, starting at his shoulders and working her way down. She had to lean in closer to do so, her breathing becoming deeper.

The feeling of her fingers exploring him so thoroughly was nearly enough to draw a moan from the behemoth of a man, and as she leant in, her breath on his chest, Heavy could no longer hold it back. His breaths grew longer as he held her by the sides, making sure not to inhibit her movement as he let his thumbs wander over her stomach and chest before rubbing her breasts, his thick thumbs callused and rough agaisnt her softer skin, and especially as they rubbed over her nipples.

It didn't bother her in the slightest. The important thing was that he was holding her. Medic shrugged off her waistcoat and shirt, and wrapped her arms as best as she could around him, bringing herself even closer. Even as she did so, she leant back. There was no way she could pull him about, but it was an open invitation for Heavy to climb on top of her - and if they were both honest, it was an invitation that was needed, what with him being twice her size and almost three times her weight.

He gladly took her invitation, leaning over her with his hands on either side of her shoulders, his back arched so his hips once more pressed against her own, grinding against her with much more force and urgency than he previously had. He kissed her once more, a rough mashing of lips before she felt one hand on her stomach, his large fingers frustratedly fumbling at the catch of her trousers.

Medic almost laughed again, but suppressed it, not wanting to make Heavy feel embarrassed. Instead, she reached down and undid the buckle herself before he could accidentally break it. Their hips pressed together again and she let out a sharp gasp to feel how his bulge pressed between them and ground against her. "Nnnngh... My... my Heavy..." she moaned loudly as she relished his weight on her.

His moan was louder this time, enough to fill the kitchen as he pressed against her womanhood, a small twitch of his length leading to a buck of his hips as he kissed her once more, deeply and wetly, sending drool down her cheeks as he broke the kiss. "My little Medic... You do not know how long I have been wanting this..."

Medic could feel her trousers slipping slowly down past her hips thanks to the increasing friction between them, and, shifting awkwardly underneath Heavy, managed to kick off her boots. They were gradually climbing up onto the counter, and it creaked slightly, but it wasn't important because she was far too busy trying to slide one hand exploratively into Heavy's boxers, "Oh... if only... if only I had... told you sooner..." she moaned again at his kisses.

He was hard and thick against her hand, his size certainly matching the rest of his body, throbbing against her palm as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She could feel the gentle sucking as he teased her with his tongue, quickly flicks with the tip before a long, slow lick, then exploring, teasing circles as the hand that had been at her stomach moves down a bit, sliding one finger into her extensive panties to tease over her outer lips.

Medic gasped at the surprisingly light touch of Heavy's large hand, and her body gave a sharp spasm of pleasure. One brief struggle with fabric later and she was topless. She let her hand close around his thick length, wondering what it would feel like inside of her. The thought emboldened her, and she increased the intensity of her own kisses, her tongue almost fighting with his as her hips bucked.

Heavy let forth another moan as she gripped his length, his head going back as his finger ventured between her vulva, teasing over her entrance and clit as he panted over her. Finally he pushed in as she grew wetter, working her with the tip of his finger till she was ready for more, all the while, his palm against her clit as she felt the first drops of precum against her forearm. "Your hands are so soft without gloves..."

Medic's trousers were by now slipping about halfway down her thighs, and there was sweat running down her face as Heavy worked his finger inside of her. She let out a moan, gripping his thick cock and rubbing up and down the length of it, her thumb stroking at the tip. Her other hand was trying to maintain a hold on him, even as she bucked again, "And you... you are so much stronger here than in the field..." she panted.

He smiled to her as the last of his middle finger slipped inside of her, his hips bucking into her hands as he added a second finger, slowly fucking her with the first as he worked the second, his ring finger, in with the same careful ease as the first. "So tight... I do not know if I will fit..."

"There is... only one way... to find out," Medic huffed, her back arching her towards him. The counter they were leaning heavily on creaked again, and with some foresight, she managed to slide off it. Breathing deeply, she hooked her fingers on the elastic of Heavy's s boxers, and started to drag them down. One look down confirmed that his shaft was as large as it had felt, and even a little intimidating. Holding onto him, she guided the pair of them down to the floor. At least the floor wouldn't break under their combined weight.

Heavy let himself drop first, his strong legs acting as a pillow for Medic as he nuzzled and kissed her breasts, his stubble, she noted, tickled just a bit. Once they settled, she felt his hard length pressed against her stomach. His hands were on her now bare ass, and he kneaded it affectionately. "Mmm... I have looked forward to this for so long..."

"Yes..." Medic moaned out softly, agreeing entirely. She cupped his face in her hands to look at him for a long moment, as if searching for something. Whatever it was, she seemed to find it as their two bodies pressed closer together. His two fingers were very effectively loosening her up, preparing her for the inevitable. She bit down on her lip, her usually chilly expression now filled with nervous, but heated anticipation as she braced her feet against the floor.

He moved his hands from her butt to her hips, helping her up slowly, kissing his way down her chest and stomach as she went. She felt his hands trembling with anticipation, the same hands she'd never felt so much as twitch when she had him cut open on her operating table shook now with every touch of her body. Soon, she felt his tip pressed against her, thick and hot, throbbing eagerly as it all but begged her for entrance. "You are ready?"

"Not in the slightest!" she told him cheerfully, spreading her thighs wider and taking in several deep gulps of breath, "But I do not mind..." She had the sneaking suspicion that it would hurt, but really, that wasn't the problem, "Kiss me as you enter... and... fast," she asked of him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

He leant forwards once more, lips meeting hers as he gently pulled on her hips, pressing up with his own till she felt herself being stretched wide by the head of his length, penetrating her as his tongue penetrated her lips, flicking the tip of his tongue across her own as the crown slide into her. He was certainly the thickest thing she'd ever had, and perhaps the hottest, though to him, she felt much hotter, her juices practically searing as they ran down his length. A lustful groan escaped his throat to fill her mouth.

She was just gasping into the kiss, whimpering almost inaudibly as he stretched her lower lips, but doing her best to stifle it by returning his kisses deeply. She didn't want him to stop now; not when he was almost halfway in. They were pressed closely enough that she could feel his heart pounding. It was almost too much to bear, but she was loving every second of it as she arched her hips closer.

He was reduced to panting and groaning into her mouth, tongue wrestling her own more eagerly as he began to pull out, leaving only the last inch in before he thrust back once more, sliding in deeper than before, and faster as well. He had to stop and grip her hips tightly for a moment before he could continue to push in any deeper.

Medic cried out at the second shove, though it was easier this time, "It is... so thick..." she moaned out, her sweating palms pressed against his back, and her feet scrabbling at the floor slightly. As he continued to fill her up, leaving her feeling like a furnace packed with meat, she was perfectly willing to let him handle her body however he wanted. As long as it was him, she didn't care what he did to her.

Finally, she found herself fully impaled on his length, even as she felt Heavy's strong arms wrap around her waist and he leant over her, holding her much smaller body against his own sweaty one as he panted and gasped, his Uberheart beating against his chest like a hammer. "You... You are so tight... I do not know how long I can last..."

"I do not care... as long as it is with you," Medic replied breathlessly, and started to buck her hips - it wasn't easy with their sharply contrasting body sizes, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She ran one hand over his cheek, feeling the stubble under her fingers, gazing into his eyes, "For me... you are important..."

His face, though strained with pleasure, showed a soft and loving smile, deeper even than the one he was known to share only with his Sasha. He brought her back up, feeling as if her body were trying to rip the skin from his member, so tightly did it cling to his every inch, the way it felt as if it were pulling, sucking him back in drove him wild as every bump and crease dragged over him, scraping agonizing pleasure of the head of his length. "You... are amazing, my little Medic..."

"I know," she returned, but she was smiling as she said it, one arm around his broad shoulders. He filled her all the way up; he completed her. She was being stretched by his shaft, and even though it hurt, it was a kind of pain she revelled in, "You... you feel so good," she moaned, just before she pressed her lips to his again, her tongue exploring inside his mouth vigorously.

He explored the inside of her mouth as well, every last inch was his to know, his to love as he thrust back into her, this time so hard their flesh slapped together, her breasts pressed against his chest. Then he was off, a slow, steady, powerful rhythm, again and again he bottomed out, pulling out a little more, a little faster, each time.

Medic started to moan again, but she didn't break the kisses as Heavy began to thrust into her. Sweat was running down her body, and they were so close and so hot that it wasn't all hers. He went faster, and she did her best to press back against him, spreading herself wider. She wanted to feel every last inch of him entering her, over and over again. The pressure made her ache for more, and she knew herself that she was going to hit her own orgasm in short order.

With every thrust, Heavy's breathing grew more frantic, faster, more shallow, matching the swelling in his cock as it began to jerk and twitch inside of her. He suddenly broke pace, fucking her even harder, losing his rhythm as she felt his large testicle pull tight against his body, his muscles tight as steel beneath her hands. It didn't take a Medic to know he was right on the edge.

"Oh!" Medic cried out, "Just a little... a little further..." She could feel everything inside of her tightening, shaking, and all but ready to go. Taking a tight handful of Heavy's flesh, her nails digging in, she pressed her hips forward again, desperate to feel him as deep inside of her as he could possibly be. It hadn't lasted long, but for all that, it felt amazing...

She cried out something in German, and seeing as it came even as she did, it didn't take a German to know what she meant as her body shook in orgasm.

A groan so loud the wall shook left his mouth as her nails dug in, driving him over the edge as he jumped to his feet, gaining an inch or two from this new position. He pushed her back against the wall and buried himself deeper than ever, feeling like he might have bruised something deep inside of her as his back arched, his fingers digging into her hips so roughly it left bruises as with a final buck of his hips, he came. It was little more than an animalistic roar that drove his hips against hers even harder than before, his whole body trembling as his hips ground and bucked against her own, emptying a thick, sticky, hot rope of his seed deep into her as his cock shook violently inside of her.

Medic held on tightly, still crying out in pleasure as Heavy got even deeper into her, with her entire body heaving against him. Despite his weight on top of her, it was immensely gratifying to know that he was still being careful with her. That they fitted together seamlessly. His release felt so amazing, and yet inside of her, he was still thick, "Oh, Heavy... oh, that feels... wonderful!" she cried out for him, her grip tightening to hold herself closer to him.

He was reduced to little more than panting as his orgasm died down, leaving him to softly grind against her as he held her up by her ass, not yet going soft, but certainly not as hard as he had been before, though as tight as she gripped him, he doubted he could have gone down completely if he'd wanted too. "Little Medic... You are too tight... I did not think I would ever stop..." With that, he moved in, planting another kiss on her lips.

She just brushed a hand against his cheek, "I... I did not think I would ever dare to tell you how I felt... In case you would turn me down. But now... now it was worth the risk and... And I have never, never been so... happy..." She let out a moan as the huge man eased out of her, and some cum leaked down her thighs. She leant in again, "If I am too tight... we must do this more often..." she whispered into his ear, smiling lustfully.

Though flushed and panting, he managed a grin, giving her ass another squeeze as he kissed her earlobe. "I shall be holding you to that, my Medic."

As he said that, they both noticed a tapping, slow and steady, and looked to the table that had been eating at earlier. There they saw the Pyro, dressed in full asbestos suit, staring at a piece of cold pizza from behind their gas mask as though they were contemplating the greatest mysteries life had to offer, and flicking a lighter on and off absently.

_Well, it could have been worse,_ Medic contemplated, _It could have been Scout_.

* * *

**Footnote:** You like it? Leave a review. And if not... you could at least be decent enough to say why not. Go on, the review box is right there!


End file.
